


Perfect Beauty

by TMar



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Blair sees a beautiful sky. Jim also sees something beautiful.





	Perfect Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short PWP/First Time story I wrote after seeing just  
> such a sky as Blair sees in the story. It really was the most beautiful  
> thing I've ever seen, the lightning really was pink and yellow, and I really did stand in that pose and wait for the first raindrops to fall. When I got back in the house I realised that it was a very 'Blair' thing to do. So I wrote Blair doing it.

"Wow. Look at the sky, Jim." The words brought Jim Ellison's attention from  
the paper he'd been reading to his Guide, who was standing at the window,  
looking out with something close to... reverence.

"What, Chief?"

"The sky, man." Blair indicated, and Jim looked.

Clouds. He saw storm clouds, that was all. Jim frowned, shrugging. It was  
Cascade; it often rained. So what? He could see his reaction's effect on his  
Guide as Blair shook his head, somewhat sadly.

"I'm going up to the roof," Blair announced, and strode out of the apartment  
purposefully.

Jim knew he'd missed something. He got up and walked to the window, looking  
out. Storm clouds covered the entire sky: low, sooty storm clouds. It was  
definitely going to rain. As Sandburg would have said, it was *so* going to  
rain. And Blair had gone to the roof...

Jim rushed out of the apartment and up the stairs leading to the roof.  
"Blair!"

No answer. Jim reached out with his hearing, listening for his Guide...  
There. Sandburg's steady heartbeat, slightly elevated. Jim walked towards  
the side of the building, wondering what Sandburg was up to this time.

And then he stopped. There, in the middle of the open expanse of rooftop,  
stood Blair: head thrown back, arms outstretched, his curls tugged by the  
breeze that was becoming stronger with each passing second. His eyes were  
open, but they were looking at the sky.

"Blair?" Jim asked, very uncertainly.

"Isn't it beautiful, Jim? It's so beautiful."

This time, Jim *looked*. And this time he didn't just see storm clouds, he  
saw... wisps of lighter cloud merging with the darker. If he concentrated he  
could see the air currents, the individual threads of cloud, the cottony  
appearance of these low, rain-heavy formations. There was no blue sky at all,  
just an entire expanse of cottony sky, so low that Jim felt he could almost  
reach up and touch it. And then lightning flashed briefly a short distance  
away: lightning made pink by the composition of the air. Another flash,  
yellow this time...

Jim understood. It *was* beautiful. It was, in fact, one of the most  
beautiful things he'd ever seen in his life. He swallowed. Hard. "Y... yeah,  
Chief. It's beautiful."

***

Blair hadn't moved from the position he was holding, and now his shirt was  
billowing out behind him in the strong breeze, joining his hair as it was  
its owner communed with nature. Jim was hit by another thought, another  
realisation - that this, too, was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever  
seen: his Guide, so free, so uninhibited, so natural, like those clouds.

"What are you waiting for, Blair?" he asked finally, when Blair continued to  
hold the pose.

"For the first raindrops, Jim. I'm waiting to be cleansed by nature."

It was an odd thing to say, but Jim understood. So he relaxed and waited, as  
well.

It didn't take long. First, a little flinch, and then Blair turned on him  
with those blazing blue eyes and said, "Did you feel it? I felt it!"

Jim had been concentrating so hard on his friend that he hadn't noticed, but  
now he turned his senses toward himself and felt several raindrops still  
dotting his skin. "Yeah, Chief. I felt it."

"Isn't it great, man?"

Jim smiled the most open smile he knew how to smile. "Yeah, it's really  
great."

Blair's eyes opened and he looked at Jim, trying to see if the Sentinel was  
mocking him. But all he could see was the smile of someone sharing this  
experience.

And then the rain really came down.

***

Jim expected Blair to run inside, but instead he resumed his earlier pose  
and allowed himself to be drenched. Jim could feel the rain on his skin, too,  
and found he didn't mind. It wasn't Cascade's usual cold rain; this was a  
warm rain, almost soothing. He couldn't help grinning as Blair spun around,  
laughing like a child in the downpour.

The lightning flashed again. It was getting closer. "Blair." Jim hated to  
interrupt, but his plans didn't include getting them both fried by lightning  
on a Cascade rooftop.

"Just another minute, Jim."

But the next flash was much closer, and Jim went forward. "We have to go in,  
Chief."

Blair stopped spinning, and stumbled into his partner. Jim grabbed him,  
holding him by the shoulders to steady him. And Blair looked up at him with  
such happiness, such joy, such *love* in his face that Jim was utterly  
shocked by it. Shocked, joyful, happy, he looked into Blair's eyes, seeing  
the essence of his partner there, seeing the *beauty* that was his Guide.

And he could no more stop what happened next than he could have stopped the  
rain from falling.

***

The kiss was as electric as the lightning, and warmer than the both of them  
put together. Jim just felt shock, then warmth, then wetness, as his tactile  
sense kicked into overdrive. He struggled to keep from diving into that  
wonderful sensation, and opened up taste a little more.

Oh, that was even better. Blair tasted like all he'd ever need. Like spring  
and rain and herbs and fruit and joy and love and life. Jim's head swam with  
the inputs he was getting from the two senses he was currently concentrating  
on, and dialled up hearing.

Blair's heart was pounding faster than he'd ever heard it, but in a good way.  
Jim listened to his own heart, and it was doing the same. Finally he had  
himself together enough to pull away, to look at his beautiful partner and  
Guide, whom he had been kissing in the rain.

***

Blair was looking up at him with nothing but love in his face. "That was so  
beautiful, Jim," he whispered, and Jim knew he didn't mean the sky.

"Let's go inside, baby," he said, unable to stop the endearment from  
slipping out.

"Let's," Blair agreed, and they were back in the loft in barely half a  
minute, almost stumbling back down the stairs, out of the rain.

There would be no analysing this, Jim decided. No worrying, no questions.  
There would be only this moment, this moment where he and Blair would be  
together, would make *love*, would make it palpable.

And there was no analysis. Jim just enfolded his Guide in his arms and drew  
him up against him again, needing him there.

It was Blair who began to unbutton both their shirts. Blair who slipped off  
the jeans he was wearing. Blair who tugged off Jim's jeans. Blair who walked  
the both of them into his room. Blair who drew Jim down onto the bed with  
him. Blair who managed to get two pairs of underwear off in record time.

But it was Jim who opened himself up to this man that he loved. Jim who  
touched Blair's still-damp body with reverence and whispered his need. Jim  
who lay on his side with his Guide spooned behind him, Jim who directed  
Blair to prepare him. Jim who, finally, felt complete and whole as his  
friend, partner and Guide entered him and made love to him, made him come,  
came inside him, made them one. Mated them forever in one moment of perfect  
beauty.

THE END


End file.
